


But For the Grace of God

by oneiriad



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Sparrow ran from the docks, ran towards Port Royal, miraculously dodging every bullet fired by the marines...</p>
            </blockquote>





	But For the Grace of God

Murtogg makes no comment when Mullroy returns to their post by the Interceptor, more than half an hour after that dastardly pirate was caught in the smithy. After all, Mullroy is slow when it comes to running and fast to lose his breath – it is only to be expected that it will take him a little time to make his way back.

He does not comment, even though he can smell alcohol on his friend's breath and is just a little bit unhappy about that – he would have appreciated his friend bringing a bottle from the inn to share with him. Guarding ships can be such thirsty work, after all.

Mullroy is grateful for the lack of comments. He is not certain he would be able to keep himself from telling about it, if he was asked.

About how he had been on his way back to the docks, when he had heard a commotion – and since he was a man of the law, well, he had gone to see if his help was needed.

About the woman who had been kneeling on the ground, wailing, pulling at the doctor's lapels. He had seen her before – a beautiful, free mulatto woman, the mistress of one of the wealthier planters. Now she was reduced to a wreck, cradling the body of a small boy in her arms.

About how he had gone close enough to hear the doctor tell her that the bullet had killed the child immediately, that there had been no pain – vain attempts to comfort a grieving mother.

About how he had realized that he could see the docks from where he was standing – and between the two spots, the bridge Sparrow had run across, only barely dodging several bullets.

He is grateful that he can keep to himself how he went to the inn and drank until his hands stopped shaking – because he knows that but for the grace of God he might have been the one to fire that bullet.

He does not want to tell Murtogg about it – because the bullet might just as easily have been his…


End file.
